


1309

by nervousbakedown



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Broning, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbakedown/pseuds/nervousbakedown
Summary: Tommy has a rough day at work. His roommates take care of him.





	1309

**Author's Note:**

> srsly pls keep it secret keep it safe etc etc

**Washington, D.C., 2012**

The ride back to the house takes longer than normal. Or maybe it just seems that way to Tommy, who looks out the window at the gray tunnel, hyper aware of himself and all that surrounds him. Every noise a passenger makes, every mechanical clank of the metro train makes his head pound. Today was a stressful day at the White House - well, every day has its own unique stresses, but today he was endlessly attacked with requests for comment because of a made-up scandal with real consequences. Fucking House Republicans and this whole Benghazi thing. 

Tommy almost forgets to get off at the right stop. Then, he has to walk in the bitter cold wind and snow to the house. Tommy burrows his face down in his scarf and wonders if Michael and Cody are around, and if they are, if they left a bunch of messes or have people over.

He walks faster and faster until he finally reaches the steps, skips up the stairs onto the porch. He gets his keys out as quick as possible, eyes fixed on the numbers _1309_ in glass above the door. They got into a habit of just calling the place that -- thirteen-oh-nine. It was fun; it encapsulated the experience that was living together in the capital, like they were part of some reality television show.

Once inside, Tommy slowly regains feeling in his face and toes. He shucks his boots, then his hat, scarf, and jacket, scattering them on the hooks in the foyer. He doesn’t bother going up to his bedroom to drop his bag off. He’s tired, the couch is very inviting at the moment. Tommy walks down the dark hallway and rounds the corner into the living room. 

In the living room, Cody and Michael are sitting on either end of the couch, talking. A hockey game is on the TV. Upon seeing Tommy, Cody and Michael stop their animated banter. 

“Hey, man,” Michael says with a smile.

“You’re alive!” Cody says. 

Tommy smiles and exhales. He drops his bag into the armchair diagonal from the couch on his way to go sit down. He sits on the middle cushion, in-between his roommates. He glances at the TV and makes a face. The Capitals are beating his Bruins.

“Yes, I’m alive,” Tommy sinks down into the couch. “Barely.”

“We were starting to worry about you,” Michael says.

Tommy looks over at him. He’s wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, a sign he’s probably staying in for the night. Michael reaches for his beer that’s sitting on the side table, lazily holds the neck of the bottle between two fingers as he takes a sip. 

“What?” Tommy scoffs.

Cody immediately chimes in from Tommy’s other side. He’s wearing a t-shirt and gym shorts, his dark brown curly hair awry. “You just worked a sixteen hour day, Tommy. You sent me that text saying you’d be home soon three hours ago!”

They laugh about it, but Tommy purses his lips and thinks. Cody seems to be overreacting, but Tommy can’t deny he’s grateful that they care about his wellbeing. 

Tommy looks straight at the TV, focusing on a single hockey player and watching him skate with the puck. “Sorry.”

They talk about the game for awhile, about awful House Republicans. Suddenly, Tommy remembers, “It’s Friday night, and neither of you are doing anything.”

Michael shrugs. “We didn’t feel like doing anything.”

“It’s fucking cold as shit out there, man,” Cody shakes his head.

“I got home and got cozy and was like, ‘fuck, I’m not going out again,’” Michael recalls. 

Tommy laughs. “Yeah, it is fucking cold.”

Cody reaches out and nudges Tommy on the bicep with the back of his hand. “And it’s gonna get colder, so I wouldn’t anticipate having a wild Saturday either.”

“I will be sleeping,” Tommy declares with another deep exhale.

“Good,” Cody says. “You look tired.”

“Yeah, you look like shit, Tom,” Michael jokes.

“Thanks,” Tommy snorts. He rubs his eyes. “Ugh, I bet.”

A moment or two passes in silence until Tommy feels the couch cushion shift underneath him. Cody turns to Tommy, inching closer to him, elbow propped on the back of the couch. “You’re okay, though, right?”

Tommy laughs in disbelief. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“You need anything?” Michael asks. Tommy turns his head to the other side and finds Michael mirroring Cody, arm on the back of the couch as well, facing Tommy. His face is full of concern, his sandy-brown short hair and stubble glinting in the lamplight. 

“No,” Tommy turns back to Cody. “I’m fine.”

“Here’s the thing, Tom, I, uh,” Michael says, lowering his voice. “I feel like you’re not, though.”

Tommy laughs, head tilting back. “I really am just tired, guys, I...” Tommy looks between them again, meeting both of their concerned eyes for a moment. “This is all I need,” he shrugs.

“What?” Cody asks.

“You,” Tommy brings both his hands up, gestures to both Michael and Cody. He then sighs, brings his fingers up to his temples, “shit, nevermind, that was —”

Michael laughs, soft and breathy. He reaches out and closes his hand around Tommy’s forearm. “Dude, it’s okay.”

Tommy brings his arms down slowly, meets Michael’s eyes. Michael doesn’t move his hand from Tommy’s arm. His touch is barely there, gentle, yet Tommy feels how warm his hand is. 

On his left, Cody places his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy glances down at it before looking up at Cody curiously. 

Cody smiles at Tommy, blinks a few times. He then looks over at Michael across from him. He nods and subtly raises an eyebrow in Michael’s direction. “What he said.”

Tommy, still hyperaware of everything, feels the warmth from his roommates’ hands press into his skin. He sighs, shakes his head in the affirmative. “Okay.”

“You need to stop working so late,” Cody says, shaking his head. He grips Tommy’s shoulder, fingertips pressing into the muscle near his neck. “You’re so tense.”

Tommy doesn’t say anything. He watches Cody squeeze his shoulder again. Tommy feels Michael’s hand circle around his wrist, right above the watch Tommy’s still wearing. His thumb brushes the bone there, rubbing back and forth. 

Tommy’s shoulders relax; he lets his arms relax at his sides. His wrist still in his hand, Michael brings his other hand up and undoes Tommy’s watch. He sets it carefully on the coffee table.

“How are you still in your office clothes, dude?” he asks in disbelief. While he waits for Tommy to answer, he rests his hand on his forearm again, over his shirt sleeve.

Tommy shakes his head, makes a face meant to convey “I don’t know.” He then sarcastically murmurs, “didn’t you hear me say I’m tired?”

Both Michael and Cody laugh softly from either side of Tommy. It makes Tommy purse his lips, trying to hide his smile. He feels… safe, being at home with them. In between them. 

Tommy looks at his lap, Michael inches closer to him on the couch and takes his wrist in both hands, about the same size as Tommy’s own. Tommy has no idea what he means to do until he starts undoing the buttons on his dress shirt cuffs.

“Since you’re too tired to do it yourself,” Michael glances up at Tommy after he gets the second button undone, looking at Tommy through his lashes.

“Thanks,” Tommy murmurs. 

Cody massages Tommy’s shoulder, pressing his thumb and fingers into the muscle that’s still tense, the deep-set tension from stress that Tommy can’t consciously do anything about. Tommy lets out a satisfied sigh when Cody pushes against a particular knot. He meets Cody’s eyes and immediately looks back down, feeling his cheeks flush.

Michael reaches across Tommy’s lap, finished unbuttoning his one sleeve and moving on to the other. He gently holds Tommy’s wrist. Tommy watches his friend’s deft fingers. A moment later, his eyes flutter shut as Cody massages near his neck. 

“Fuck,” Tommy mumbles. The second after he says it, Cody’s other hand is on him, reaching back to his other shoulder, close to his neck. Tommy blinks his eyes open to find Michael finished undoing Tommy’s shirt sleeves, watching Cody massage Tommy’s shoulders.

“Can I?” Michael asks, reaching up for the button at Tommy’s collar.

Tommy, after taking in a breath through his nose, nods and says, “yeah.”

After Michael moves even closer to Tommy, Cody nudges his knee against Tommy’s. Tommy presses back into the touch. He then tries his best to turn so his back is facing Cody more, so he can massage his shoulders better. Michael follows Tommy, down a few buttons on his shirt. Tommy sighs as they make eye contact, mostly because of Cody’s thumbs pressing into the knots on either side of his neck. 

Michael looks past Tommy for a moment, at Cody behind him, hazel eyes shiny. Michael’s hands are just above his bellybutton now, almost done undoing his shirt. He meets Tommy’s gaze again as he finishes. Tommy bites his lip, biting back a moan at how good Cody rubbing circles into his wrought muscles feels. In front of him, Michael undoes the last button of his light blue dress shirt, and immediately brings his hands back to the top so he can ease it off. 

“You’re gonna have to stop for a moment,” Michael tells Cody. Cody takes his hands off of Tommy’s shoulders, so abrupt it makes Tommy gasp in surprise. Michael pushes his hands under Tommy’s dress shirt, feeling the white t-shirt he’s wearing underneath. He pushes Tommy’s shirt over his shoulders. Cody helps from behind, Tommy cooperates by putting his arms behind him as Cody pulls the sleeves off at the same time. 

Cody drapes the shirt over the back of the couch. He gets his hands back on Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy can’t help but sigh, throw his head back. 

“God,” Tommy says, strained, trying not to moan.

He brings his head level again. He sees Michael smirking at him, mostly smiling with his eyes, his mouth parted. Michael then reaches forward into Tommy’s space again and grips the hem of his t-shirt with both hands. 

Cody notices and stops, leaving Michael able to lift Tommy’s undershirt up. Tommy complies, lifts his arms up so he can take it off, drape it against the couch just like Cody did. 

“Better for him that way,” Michael reasons, nodding back in Cody’s direction.

“Dude,” Cody sighs, letting Tommy know he’s not the only one affected by this. 

When Cody gets his hands on Tommy again, Tommy moans.

“Oh,” Tommy says, his mouth falling open and staying that way. He’s barely comprehended the feeling of Cody’s capable hands on his bare skin when Michael reaches out, presses his palm on Tommy’s chest. He then lets his hand travel down, over his pectoral and brushing over his nipple, down his abs, to the hair near his bellybutton.

Cody stops massaging all of a sudden. He doesn't move for another moment. Tommy can hear him take in a breath and hold it. Michael looks down at his own hand, his fingertips resting at the top of Tommy’s pants. He looks up, and Tommy watches his eyes travel up his chest until they meet his own. 

That’s when Cody’s hands uncurl and slide down to Tommy’s shoulderblades. Palms flat, he feels down Tommy’s back, around to his sides. His hands are so warm, so sure of themselves. Tommy’s eyes flutter shut again.

“You wanna?” Cody asks.

Michael answers, “I do,” before Tommy can say anything. 

The two then work together, coaxing Tommy to lean back into the couch again. He watches them both press up close on either side of him. Cody reaches for Tommy’s belt. His movement is faster, an uptick from the slower, deliberating movements of earlier. Something definitely shifts in the air when, watching Cody pull Tommy’s belt out of its loops, Michael puts his hand on Tommy’s thigh.

Michael splays his fingers out over the dark grey of Tommy’s slacks, fingertips pressing along the seam on his inner thigh. Cody, after dropping Tommy’s belt to the floor, reaches for his fly. Before he goes further he asks, “This okay?”

Tommy looks between them both. They’re both looking at him so intense, with big eyes and parted mouths – a clear, unhindered want he’s never seen in them before, one he never thought he’d be on the other side of before.

“Fuck, yeah,” Tommy nods.

All three watch as Cody pops the button of Tommy’s slacks, undoes the zipper. Tommy lifts his hips up so he can wrestle them down, hands gripping the waistband. Michael ends up helping Cody from the other side, the two of them bringing them down his thighs. Tommy doesn’t expect them to keep going, but they do – they ease Tommy’s pants past his knees, let them pool down at his ankles. Tommy lifts his legs, kicks them off and under the coffee table. 

“Oh, what the hell,” Michael murmurs once Tommy’s pants are off. He stands up and pulls his sweatpants down, effortless, and sits back down on the couch. Cody moans, grits out a low “fuck,” and copies him. 

They both settle in on either side of Tommy again. Tommy can feel their eyes on him, looking him up and down.

“Somebody’s awake,” Cody says, eyes on Tommy’s hard cock in his boxer briefs. 

Tommy feels his cheeks grow warm. He notices Michael and Cody exchange some more glances, communicating without words. Michael sits up straight, shoulders cocked. He sits back, reaches out for Tommy.

“Come here,” he says.

Tommy groans and climbs into Michael’s lap, planting one knee down on the couch and then the other so he’s straddling him. Tommy sits down. 

“This okay?” Michael asks. 

Tommy nods. He brings his hands up, tentatively places them on Michael’s shoulders. “Yeah.”

Beside them, Cody moves to copy Michael’s stance again. He sits, legs spread a bit, his knee and thigh touching Michael’s. He and Tommy exchange a look, but Tommy is snapped out of it by Michael’s hand on his cock.

“Someone’s really awake,” Michael teases. He drags his hand along the length of Tommy’s cock through his underwear, and Tommy grits his teeth and lets out a shaky moan. 

Tommy rolls his hips a little, pressing into Michael’s touch. Next thing he knows, Michael puts his hands at his hips, brings them down and behind so he can grip Tommy’s ass. He then lifts his hands up so he can push them past Tommy’s underwear, grip his ass again in both hands. 

“Fuck,” Tommy curses.

“Let’s get rid of these, yeah,” Michael eases Tommy’s underwear down from there. Tommy raises himself back up on his knees, working with Michael to get his last piece of clothing completely off. 

When Tommy settles into Michael’s lap again, he feels his skin tingling, wanting to be touched. He spreads his legs, loosely wraps his arms around his roommate’s neck. Michael settles his hands at Tommy’s hips for a moment, but can’t resist letting them travel down to his ass, his thighs. 

“Can I kiss you, Tommy?” Michael asks.

Tommy simply moans in response, leans down so he can be kissed. Michael places a steady hand at the back of his head, slides his tongue into Tommy’s mouth. Tommy lets it happen, tilting his head. He moans, feels himself relax into Michael’s touch.

“Shit, that’s hot,” Cody murmurs beside them.

Michael moves the hand that was at Tommy’s head and brings it down his back again, then focuses on rubbing up and down Tommy’s thighs. 

Tommy grinds his hips forward, still kissing Michael, his cock so hard at this point it’s becoming uncomfortable. Michael moans into Tommy’s mouth. A few moments later he pulls away, following up with a few quick, wet kisses until he murmurs, “want me to pass you off to Cody?”

All Tommy can think to do is moan and nod. He climbs into Cody’s lap, somehow, Michael guiding him with steady hands at his hips. Tommy likes the difference that comes with straddling Cody -- he’s bigger than Michael, his hands are bigger when they feel up Tommy’s back and thighs. Tommy gasps, puts his hands on Cody’s chest, sturdy muscles under his t-shirt. Cody moves to kiss him, and Tommy happily follows. 

“Fuck,” Michael grits out. 

Tommy groans and rolls his hips forward, tongue in Cody’s mouth. His cock drags against Cody’s through Cody’s underwear. Tommy can’t help but moan at the contact, so loud he breaks their kiss.

“Mmm, Tommy,” Cody moans. He then reaches for Tommy’s cock, grips it in his hand. Tommy moans, a drawn out “ohh,” and keens forward.

“‘Bout time we do this, hmm?” Cody says. He pauses and lets go of Tommy. He spits in his hand before taking Tommy’s cock again, rubbing his thumb over the slit, smearing around the precome that’s gathered there. 

“Mhmm,” Tommy whines, throwing his head back, furrowing his eyebrows. 

Cody strokes him rather slowly, evenly paced. If Tommy was doing this himself, he’d be furious with it, unable to wait any longer. Tommy moans, feels that low thrum of pleasure building. He’s glad he’s in Cody’s hands, glad he does’t have to make that decision for himself. 

Curious, Tommy blinks to make his sight clearer and glances over to Michael. Pressed up close to Cody, Michael has his hand down his tight underwear, stroking his own cock. Tommy can tell he’s trying to be measured, have some self control. They make eye contact; Tommy feels a new wave of heat course through him.

“You’re so fucking hot, Tom,” Michael says. 

Tommy moans while watching Michael’s hand, fixated by it. He ends up stuttering, “Can...can I…”

“What is it?” Cody asks, stopping his hand on Tommy’s dick. 

Tommy meets Michael’s eyes and asks him, “Can I suck your cock?”

“Holy shit, Tommy,” Michael sighs. He quickly frees his cock from his underwear, loosely holding it in his fist. “Fuck yeah, you can.”

Tommy doesn’t bother to move that much, just angles his torso and bends down until his head is in Michael’s lap. He takes Michael’s cock in his hand, strokes it a few times before leaning down and sucking the tip into his mouth. He feels Cody’s hand pressed against his hip, and turns so his knees are on the couch inbetween Cody’s legs. Tommy breathes in through his nose, leans down and takes Michael’s cock farther into his mouth.

He doesn’t really know how far he can go. Still holding onto the base, Tommy inches forward a little more. He closes his lips tight around his roommate’s cock and pulls off gradually. 

“Oh my god,” Michael groans. 

Tommy licks up Michael’s cock once before going down again. This time, Michael brings his hand up to Tommy’s hair. He runs his fingertips through the hair at Tommy’s forehead, pushing it back idly as he watches him suck his cock. 

Behind Tommy, Cody looks on, one palm on Tommy’s ass and the other on the back of his thigh. Cody alternates between kneading his fingertips into Tommy and then making his palms flat, smoothing over his skin.

Michael gently pushes down on Tommy’s head and announces, “fuck, I’m close.”

Tommy closes his eyes and lets himself be guided. At the same time, Michael thrusts his hips up a bit, and Tommy relaxes his throat to let him in. A moment later, Michael moans loudly, practically shouting, and tightens his fingers in Tommy’s hair. Tommy feels him come in his mouth, feels it slide down and dribble out the sides of his mouth.

When Michael lets go of Tommy’s head, Tommy pulls back and sits up, swallowing the spit and come in his mouth. He feels light headed, his own cock aches, but he isn’t done, he needs more, he needs…

Tommy crawls off the couch, makes his way onto the floor, and kneels inbetween Cody’s legs. 

“Please,” Tommy begs, not making it a question.

“Fuck, Tommy,” Cody reaches for the back of Tommy’s head with one hand. He frees his hard cock from his briefs with his other hand. Tommy helps him, leans down and immediately takes Cody into his mouth. Cody forces Tommy’s head down more than Michael did. His cock is bigger than Michael’s was, leaving Tommy’s eyes watering.

Cody lets Tommy pull off of him eventually. Feeling dazed, Tommy licks up his cock, rubs his cheek against it. Tommy isn’t prepared when Cody comes from that, abruptly hears Cody groan and feels the warm liquid on the side of his face. Tommy turns his head a bit, trying to get some of it in his mouth. He moans when he feels it on his tongue.

“Get up here, man,” Cody says. 

Michael and Cody then manhandle Tommy into sitting on the couch. Michael sits behind him, arms around him. He leans in and kisses Tommy’s neck. 

“So good, Tommy, fuck,” he whispers in his ear. 

Tommy has his eyes shut, so he only feels when Cody starts stroking his cock. This time, Cody goes faster, wanting Tommy to come. Michael drags his palms up Tommy’s chest until he gets to his nipples, then pinches them in either hand.

“Oh, god,” Tommy moans. He feels like crying. 

“Yeah, Tommy,” Cody murmurs. “Come for us, come on.”

A moment later, Tommy cries out and comes, his whole body tensing up, tilting his head back. He feels his own come spurt onto his chest and groans. Tommy leans back into Michael, enjoying the feeling of being held. Tommy opens his eyes around the same time Cody releases his cock from his hand. Cody then leans in and kisses Tommy, soft, reaching up to caress his face.

Michael hugs Tommy from behind and kisses him on the neck, just as soft. 

“Mmm, Tommy,” Michael hums.

Cody pulls back from his kiss with Tommy but stays close, whispers, “You wanna go to bed?”

Tommy nods. A moment later, his roommates are untangling from him and helping him stand. Neither of them bother to get their clothes. Cody and Michael hold Tommy on either side, and they walk out of the living room and up the stairs. 

“If I could carry you, Tom, I would,” Cody remarks halfway up the stairs, making Tommy blush and laugh under his breath.

The two lead Tommy into his bedroom. Tommy practically collapses onto his bed, not even bothering to get under the covers despite the fact that it’s chilly. He sees Cody and Michael exchange another look with each other, and then Michael says, “we’ll be back.”

Tommy staves off sleep for a few minutes. It’s dark enough that Tommy can’t quite see what’s different when Cody and Michael return. He feels someone sit at the edge of the bed, reach out and press a warm washcloth to Tommy’s forehead. Tommy’s eyes focus enough to tell that it’s Cody, which means it’s Michael who sits on the other side of the bed. He coaxes Tommy to sit up, puts a glass of water into his hand. Tommy drinks the water, not realizing how thirsty he was, at the same time Cody rubs the washcloth over his chest. 

Once they’re all done, the two make to leave the room. They’re almost gone when Tommy says, “Wait.”

Michael and Cody stop and look at Tommy. 

Tommy asks, “Are you going to come back?”

Michael says, “sure” at the same time Cody says, “yeah, Tom.”

Tommy waits for them to return, while Cody puts the washcloth in the bathroom laundry basket and Michael puts the glass in the sink. At least, that’s what Tommy imagines. Tommy gets under the covers, feeling absolutely exhausted but satisfied. Relaxed, even. 

When Tommy hears Cody and Michael are back in his room, he tells them, “please.” He’s so tired he doesn’t know what else to say. 

Luckily for him, both Cody and Michael seem to understand. They pull back the covers on either side of Tommy and all get into bed. They press up close to him on either side, like they did earlier, leaving Tommy enveloped in warmth. 

Cody stretches his arm out over Tommy’s chest, and Michael copies him.

“‘Night, Tommy,” Cody murmurs. 

“Yeah,” Michael yawns. “Goodnight, Tom.”


End file.
